Role-Playing and Interaction Guide
This guide can be used as a quick reference for the more basic rules and guidelines for RPing on CRRP, for both pure RP and fights. While these norms don't have to be followed to the letter, they will help everyone know exactly what it is that your character is doing/saying/thinking, and will help you to get your narrative across to others in an uniform and easy-to-understand way. These guidelines also ensure everyone has a good time. Click a bar below to view its contents. RP Threads and General Interaction The backbone of the forum is RPing. Player Characters will live and breathe in the Multiverse, shaping the worlds and having worlds shape them. RP threads tend to be any topic on the forum in which characters are not questing, but instead are interacting with one another. There is generally no mod or staff involvement in RP threads (unless staff are using their own characters or NPCs to participate), and the thread is completely driven by whatever interactions are taking place. These threads may be as simple as two characters meeting for the first time and introducing each other, to huge, epic conflicts of both will and might. Fights (both stat and RP) may occur in RP threads, but generally don't. Below are some norms for RP threads and RPing in general: *Your character will not know about the Multiverse when they first come into it in most cases. They will need to orient themselves and seek out information about where they are, what has happened to their power, etc. *Players should always strive to stay in-character, but should be aware that the Multiverse is unlike anything they have ever experienced before. Meeting new people, experiencing new technology, and seeing new wonders not present in a character's canon world will definitely have an impact on them. A good RPer finds the happy medium between staying rooted in IC while having character development. *Although stats are a big part of the game, they should be beholden to RP. Constantly questing for higher numbers in your characters' stats means you're missing the point, even if it's in character for your character to constantly train, etc. *"Quotes" denote dialogue, obviously. Try not to have two people say something in the same paragraph. In other words, start a new paragraph whenever a new person is talking. *Separating different trains of thought, dialogue and topics of narrative into different paragraphs can help organize thoughts and make your posts easier to read. *Brackets (or {these curly} brackets) denote out-of-character communication. This is what you, the player, are saying to other players, and is separate from the RP. Try not to use this excessively. There is also the board PM system if you need to get a particularly lengthy message across to another player. Brackets are not necessary in OOC sections of the forum, like Discussion. *''Italics'' denote characters' thoughts. Other characters cannot access these thoughts unless they have some sort of psychic abilities. *General narrative usually does not possess any special formatting or punctuation marks other than standard periods, commas, and hyphens. As with thoughts, characters should not be able to respond to what is described in the narrative unless they can directly see/sense it, such as gestures, facial expressions, etc. *RP threads generally follow a turn order just like any other thread, but don't ihave/i to. In the end, if it makes more sense for your character to respond before another, simply ask the other players participating if it is alright to do so. *Open threads are a great way to get your character out there and have them experience new people and sights in the Multiverse, don't ignore them! If an open thread is already under way, simply ask if you can join in before doing so. Confrontations and Combat Since the Multiverse is made up of characters of differing alignments, beliefs, backgrounds, and goals, it is almost inevitable that you will eventually find one of your characters in confrontation with another. Whether it be NPCs in a quest, or other player characters, there are some general things to remember. The board is indeed about conflict and struggle, but is still a game, and thus a certain amount of courtesy and sportsmanship is expected. Below are some of the norms for interacting in and around conflicts. *Many characters do not just start a fight with the first person they see. Generally speaking, characters that know nothing about each other won't know they are on different sides or have differing opinions just by looking at each other. Also, unless a villain is well-known or openly killing someone, a hero wouldn't usually innately know they are evil. *The Multiversal drain effects just about ALL facets of the character's strength and combat abilities. Their god move or unlimited senses will also be dampened, so interacting with others should also take into account that drain. *Although it may be in character to do so, constantly picking on newer characters and newer members particularly is frowned upon. There is a difference between bullying weaker characters while staying in-character and simply being a disruptive player by dropping into every new member's first RP thread to push them around, also known as newbiebombing. *Even extreme characters can be handled artfully in RP. Reckless, lead-from-the-front characters can be made interesting when they are given pause when something doesn't go as planned, while cautious, turtle-like characters can still seem active if they can be seen plotting in the background in threads. Remember, motives can be explained in narrative. *You'll want to do some RPing even in stat fights. Just including rows of numbers and technique effects may be fast, but the whole point of fighting on the board is the RP which surrounds the stats. It's definitely more fun to include drama and tension in even the most basic of stat fights. *In stat fights, you do not need to list your entire stat and equipment lists. You must keep track of what your character currently has equipped, but only the most important stats (vitals, techs and dodging used, row formations) should be posted. This will generally be under your RP section for the post. *Losing a fight isn't the end of the world. Even in the cases of character capture or death, you don't lose all the hard work you've put into your character. Being defeated or even killed is a great stimulus for character development and overall growth. *Likewise, winning doesn't make you the best. Everyone on the board is trying to improve their RP skills and stat combat skills, and constant gloating or put down of other members isn't helpful. Category:Guides and FAQs